All Night Long
by Hardly Here
Summary: Something was wrong with Cody's drink; now he's completely drunk and Ted needs to take care of him. How will Ted deal with Cody's drunken musings? And more importantly, what is momma Randy going to say when he sees his boys? Codiasi, Trade with Bob1097.
1. Chapter 1

**Update: I took this down to work on it, 'cos I didn't like it. So I am DOUBLY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! (Thank you to Bob1097 for being so patient with me ^_^")**

***

Ted had expected Phil of all people to just give him an 'I told you so' and walk away. I mean, being straight edge and all people were prone to thinking Phil hated all the human debris who succumbed to the temptations of alcohol. But thank the lord, he didn't. He had acted with all the gruff affection of an older brother and more or less _carried_ Cody to the taxi. Ted had no idea what was wrong with him; they'd been out drinking countless times before and Cody usually held his drinks fairly well.

But for the past half an hour he'd been in the toilet, not responding to any of the coaxing from the other (slightly tipsy) partygoers, until finally Phil had said 'fuck it,' and crawled under the door. He had had to be dragged out, moaning softly for water, then throwing up in the doorway, going totally limp in Phil's arms.

"Easy there, kid" he had said, supporting the young man's head so he didn't hurl all over himself.

Ted went through this in his head as he hopped into the taxi with Cody, and Phil jogged over to his side, panting slightly from holding Cody's dead weight.

"There's a bag in case he needs to hurl again. Sorry I can't come with you, I'm designated driver for baby Hardy and his friends. You've got my number, yeah?"

"Yes," Breathed Ted, eyeing his friend nervously, "Thanks Phil, this means a lot."

The older man just shrugged and smiled a little, closing the door for him.

Ted wished he could talk to Cody and calm him like Phil had done so effortlessly. There was a glimmer of sweat forming on his friend's brow, and his lips were parted slightly as he seemed to fight for air. His hand, sluggish from the alcohol fumbled at the window.

"You want it open?"

Cody nodded slightly, leaning towards the window. Ted reached over and opened it for him, and to his relief he seemed to breathe a little easier. He angled his face towards the rushing wind, just closing his eyes and letting the cool air wash over him.

"Big night out, eh?" Asked the taxi driver, more than a little awkwardly.

"Yeah..?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

_What kind of a stupid fucking question is that?_

"Uh yeah, it was okay."

Ted was just watching the slow rise and fall of Cody's chest as they drove on, frightened of what it would mean if he stopped moving.

_Don't be stupid, people don't die if they're drunk. _

Oh yeah? What about alcohol poisoning?

_He didn't even have that much..._

Cody shifted slightly, and his eyes screwed shut in pain. He mumbled something, and Ted leaned over to hear him better.

"What was that?"

"Water," he whispered.

"Uh hey," He called to the driver, "Can you stop somewhere so we can get a drink?"

"It's your money, kid."

***

The water seemed to help – Cody seemed a little less flushed now, and was able to wriggle himself into a more comfortable sleeping position instead of lolling about like a rag doll. Ted lost track of time watching him; he was so worried. On the upside, he hadn't thrown up yet, and seemed to be peacefully sleeping it off.

"This the hotel you wanted?"

"That's the one."

Cody shifted and mewled softly with discomfort.

"Hey, it's alright. We're back."

Cody didn't move, but his lips formed the words almost imperceptibly, "Randy's going to kill me."

Ted quickly paid the driver and hopped out of the car, helping Cody out. He was still unsteady, but at least he could half hold his own weight. He could almost have cried with relief – Cody was the most precious thing to him on earth, and just seeing him so out of it before had almost sent him into a panic.

"No-one's going to kill you. Just hang in there, and I'll explain everything to him."

Cody's head bobbled around comically as he tried to nod, and Ted wrapped his arm around his waist just that little bit tighter.

***

"_Beer all 'round except for Mr Straightedge who wants his pepsi," sang Dave, slamming down the tray in the middle of the table to a round of cheering._

"_Legend!" called John, grabbing his._

"_Hey hey, everyone, a toast to the future world heavyweight champ!" Shouted Jericho, raising a glass to himself._

"_Chris, is it true that when you were born the doctor turned around and slapped your mother?"_

"_Fuck off, Hennigan!"_

"_Hunt, this one's yours, not that one." Said Shawn_

"_Ah shit, I think I drank yours," giggled Hunter, shoving a bottle back towards Cody._

"_Aw, Hunter..."_

"_S'okay, I haven't got cooties ornothing'"_

"_...Alright then."_

_***_

Randy wandered fitfully around his room, trying to take his mind off where Ted and Cody could be at this hour, and failing miserably. Every now and again he would try to sit down and read, or listen to music, anything that would distract him really, but within a few minutes that agitation would have him back on his feet again. He'd called Ted, but a ringing from the pile of clothes across the room from him suggested that he'd forgotten his phone. He'd called Cody too, but he had his phone off. He was going to give both his boys a good ass-whooping when they got back, that was for sure.

He heard the crunch of gravel from the open window, and rushed to see who had pulled in.

Taxi.

_If they've got and got themselves totally pissed, I'm going to..._

He froze at the sight of Ted dragging what appeared to be a totally inebriated Cody out of the car. He slipped an arm around his waist and guided him over to the bushes, where Cody proceeded to throw up.

_Well shit._

_***_

"Don't want... Randy... see me like this..."

"Shhh" Ted rubbed his back like he'd seen Phil do back at the bar, "Just spit it out, and we'll go up when you're ready."

"'Kay." Cody spat several times and then leaned into Ted, nuzzling into the crook of his arm.

"Feels nice."

It did feel nice. To Ted as well. He shifted his hold on Cody a little so that their bodies fit together more comfortably.

"S...stay here."

"I'm right here."

"Fover...Frov...forever...Teddy." Cody looked up at him; evidently he was beginning to process the alcohol, since his eyes seemed a little more lively now, despite the fact that he still couldn't walk in a straight line.

"Teddy, give me a kiss."

Ted sighed, "Cody, you're drunk."

"I know." He nodded violently to emphasise his awareness that he was drunk.

"And," Ted silently offered a prayer to whatever deity might be listening, "you probably won't remember this in the morning, but I would _love_ to kiss you back, but that would be taking advantage of you."

"Teddy wants to kiss me," giggled Cody, "okay, we can go...oh....ohhh..."

"Cody?"

"...Oh... uh oh." Ted followed Cody's wavering gaze, turning around to be faced with none other than the formidable Randy Orton; intimidating even clad in his pyjamas.

"Boys. I think you've both got a bit of explaining to do."

***

**WHOOO. THAT IS MORE LIKE IT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, so apparently there's a wrestling fanfiction writers strike because not enough people are reviewing.**

**FUCK YOU.**

**If you're writing for reviews, you don't deserve them. I wasn't going to update until this weekend, but THAT WOULD BE INADVERTENTLY PARTICIPATING IN IT, WOULDN'T IT???**

*******

Cody had fallen asleep again, this time thankfully a lighter, more natural sleep rather than his previous drugged slumber.

Seeing Ted wilt under Cody's dead weight, Randy had waved the question away for the moment, picked the boy up wordlessly and carried him to their room. The elevator ride up had possibly been the most awkward moment of Ted's life. Randy stood silently in the middle with an unconscious Cody in his arms. His face could have been carved in marble, those intense gray eyes unwavering. It didn't help that the hotel had chosen a soundtrack of lighthearted modern jazz, just to add to the mood of the thing. Ted stood in the corner, fidgeting and wondering what the hell he was going to say when they got to their room.

Randy laid Cody on the bed with a gentleness which belied the fury now scrawled all over his features.

"How much did you let him drink?"

Ted gaped at him.

"He's a grown man! Why is this suddenly on me now?"

Randy turned and advanced on him, placing one slender finger on Ted's chest.

"We're legacy. We look out for each other."

"But – He..." Ted sighed, "He hardly had any-"

"Don't lie to me."

Ted realised his hands were shaking, and he stuffed them quickly into his pockets.

"I dunno, it was like... two beers? It was nothing!"

Randy searched his protégé's face and found that he was telling the truth, or at least he thought he was.

"Alright." He rolled his neck a few times and then plopped down on the other bed, patting the space beside him. Ted sat slowly, unsure of what Randy was going to do next. He was unpredictable at the best of times; although it was clear that he loved his boys.

"Ted, I want you to go through exactly what Cody did."

"Well, I wasn't with him the whole time-"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Then don't tell me those parts."

"Okay. Sorry. Um, well we got there a bit early so it was just us and Evan, so we sat around for a while talking, and that's when he had his first beer... then I don't know because Jack and Mike arrived and Cody went off with them for a while."

"Jack and Mike," echoed Randy softly, mulling this over in his head.

"But he didn't seem ill or anything when everyone else started arriving." He said quickly "We pushed a bunch of tables together, and Dave bought us a round. And that... yeah, that was his last one. I remember 'cos Hunter accidentally drank his, and Cody was a bit iffy about drinking another person's... Randy?"

His mentor had suddenly gone rigid. Gray eyes flickered towards Cody's sleeping form, and a muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Hunter... accidentally drank his drink?" Growled Randy

"Yeah-"

"And he gave it back?"

"Yes?"

"And Cody drank it?"

"Well yeah, but what does that... oh my god." Ted's eyes widened.

"Go on,"

"It was about half an hour later, Cody said he needed to go to the bathroom, and he didn't come out for ages... Phil had to crawl in and get him. Then we came home." Ted bit his lip, "Does this mean Hunter..."

"That _fucking bastard_." Spat Randy, more to himself than to Ted. "I am going to murder him."

***

Cody didn't know why Randy was making him go to work with a massive hangover, but he didn't like it. The hallway lights dazzled his tired brain, and the slightest noise grated agonizingly on his nerves. Ted was inexplicably holding his hand, but that was a good thing; it gave him something to squeeze every time a cough or a thump sent bolts of pain shooting through his skull. He was trying to remember everything that had happened last night, but his memory seemed to stop at Phil picking him up after he'd hurled. Then there were glimpses of him in a car... and Ted...

"Teddy?" he rasped; his tongue felt all fuzzy and disgusting.

"Yep?"  
"Did I... do anything last night?"

"Uh, like what? Kiss a girl and like it? No, you didn't do anything, don't worry." Despite his light tone though, Ted wasn't quite meeting his eyes.

"'Kay."

They walked on in silence for a while, until they passed by the DX's locker room. The door slammed open and both Hunter and Shawn came out with their hats on backwards, banging some pots they had procured from god knows where.

"Havaaa negila, Havaaaa hangover, Havaaa negila-"

Cody shrank away from the noise, his features wracked in pain. Ted swiftly punched Hunter in the face, causing them to drop their pots with a clatter and a giggle and run back to their locker room, locking the door.

"_Bastards!" _Shouted Ted. Cody winced at the extra noise, and Ted slipped an arm around his waist.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly.

"Don't be. Thank you." Cody rested his head on his friend's shoulder by way of thanks.

"There you are!" Randy strode up to them and gestured for them to follow, "Come on, we're going to Vince."

***

"Cody... do you have a _hangover_?" asked their boss suspiciously once they had entered. Cody nodded silently, and turned to Randy in the hope that his mentor would save him.

"Vince, do you remember when I first joined Evolution... And I went to Dave's and came back with that giant hangover-"

"You mean when Hunter spiked your drink? Yeah, I remember," the faintest hint of a smile played across Vince's lips as he remembered Randy's drunken antics from that night.

"Well, he's at it again."

Vince gave a snort of laughter, causing Cody to wince again. He was still tired and achy from last night, and this wasn't helping.

"Did they sing you their hangover song?" He asked, clearly not taking any of this seriously.

"Yes, but Vince, I don't think-"

"Man, what an asshole," he remarked, struggling to keep his mouth under control.

"It's not funny, Cody could've been really hurt! He was throwing up... he could barely stand!" shouted Ted, putting a protective arm around his friend's shoulders. Vince stopped laughing immediately, eyeing the two of them with a strange curiosity. Ted felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"What? Randy shouts at you all the time..."

"No, it's not that... Don't worry, kid. I'll have a word to Hunter." He was still staring at them, though. They did look kind of cute, what with Cody resting his cheek wearily on Ted's chest, but there was something that told Vince something more was going on with these two.

"Just take the day off, and I'll fix it." He sighed.

***

By the time they got back to the hotel, Cody was feeling much better physically, but his mind was racing. He remembered wanting to kiss Ted, and imagining it happening, and how good it would feel. But he couldn't remember whether he'd done anything about it.

"Teddy?"

"Mmm?"

"What did I say to you last night?"

"Well, you told me that you have a wife and three kids in Estonia and you go there on your weekends off to go make babies with her."

"No Teddy, seriously. Look at me."

Ted exhaled shakily, and forced his gaze upwards.

"What did I say?" whispered Cody, a little troubled by the fear he saw reflected in his friend's eyes.

"You said... well, you were drunk so it's okay you know, everyone says stuff..."

"What-"

"You said you wanted to kiss me, okay? Now just leave it alone!"

Cody stared up at his friend in shock. Shit. Shit. He'd said it.

"And wh-what did you-"

"I said shut up because we're nearly home."

"Oh..." _Damn._

"Why?" teased Ted, "you wanted me to do it?"

_Yes._ "No!"

"Fine."

_You probably won't remember this in the morning, but I would love to kiss you back__._

"Teddy, you liar."

"What? Hey-" Ted was cut off by Cody's lips on his own. Instinct kicked in and he pushed him away in shock.

"Cody, you're not still drunk?"

"No?"

"Oh. Alright then." One hand grabbed Cody by the waist, the other reaching up to cup his jaw.

"I guess that means we can continue."

***

**Yeah, I stole the Hava Negila thing from Priscilla, queen of the desert. It's a movie about three Australian drag queens who go for a ride across the desert in a huge old bus called Priscilla. It's AMAZING.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic! **


End file.
